


Comforting Hands

by megertles



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), resident evil 8, resident evil village
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Romance, Smut, fem reader - Freeform, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:54:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27358348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megertles/pseuds/megertles
Summary: As requested on my tumblr @mask-knife Ethan Winters X reader smut!Ethan Winters and Reader are forced to survive werewolves and witches together in the hell that is the Village. Running for their lives and fighting to live, together they struggle and bond. Eventually from the kindness of a villager their given a much needed second to breath in the relative safety of a cellar...
Relationships: Romantic - Relationship, strangers become lovers
Kudos: 4





	Comforting Hands

Things were fucked. They were beyond that and trying to make them make sense only made the deep panic set in deeper. It was hard to even comprehend what they had been running from half the time. Things changed and forced them to switch directions so fast it all didn't have time to make sense. Just run. That's all she needed to do. Run and live. Living was all she had and the only instinct that had been going through her body these last few....hours? She didn't know anymore. All she did know was that she was alive because of Ethan.

One minute they would be running from...some kind of creature loud and savage trying to open doors and pushing past old things. Then gun blasts sent her almost tripping in fear. Where Ethan had gotten a gun she didn't have time to see, or to think on how he was such a good shot. 

His hand grabbed her arm pulling her along, not letting her stop. The sounds of growls and horrible guttural noises soon gave way to hisses. She was sure more than that happened but at the moment her mind was racing too much to really even remember what had happened. 

Suddenly someone was at a door and motioning them in quickly and Ethan brought her in. She didn't have time to hear whatever the woman had said to them as they were ushered inside. The cellar door had slammed after them and for the first moment in god knew how long they sat on the floor in complete silence. It was such sudden stillness her body didn't know what to do first. 

To spasm and break down in sheer mental collapse or to fall over in exhaustion. Tears wanted to come but it felt a bit pointless now. Her mind ran wild with too many fears and all the confusion in the world. Staring at the cellar door she wasn't sure what it was, maybe her absolute complete stillness or the way her breath suddenly came out shakily, but Ethan looked to her and spoke.

"You okay?"

It was a silly question. But he said it softly and as if his attention was on something important. Even after all this he talked like he was more worried about her than him. It made her look at him, eyes wide in shock. He looked...not great. How on earth he had been so aware in all this had her stunned. 

He looked dirty and exhausted as she probably did too. Yet something seemed almost...used to it? Like sure he was tired but he seemed fairly relaxed already? Tense but not on verge of a breakdown like she maybe was.

And he had saved her life. Through his guidance and awareness she was alive still. There was barely time through it all to admire his strength or level headedness at all. As she realized this the fear and running her mind was slowly stilled completely surprised by his sheer will. 

"What?"

Was all she managed which had several meanings. He sighed knowing she must be worn out and reached to supportively touch her arm.

"It's al-"

The loud crash above made their head snap up immediately in alarm. His hand was at her shoulders, quick to pull her close, the rifle he had still in his grip. The sound seemed to go still pausing both of their breathing. It was so tense it was like even a sound could cause whatever was above to be alerted to them. A second crash came sending her into Ethan's chest in terror. 

With the false safety of the cellar she had been able to relax even for a second which only made the fear fresh. Her hand went over her mouth to try and silence any sound that might escape her lips as she squeezed her eyes shut wishing it all to be over. Her body shook softly as the sounds above ceased again. Why had the woman above not screamed?

Ethans arm was quick to go around her in instinctive protectiveness. The rifle raised to the door he scanned around the room thinking on other hiding places or escape routes. What was goddamn next? He thought. There wasn't even a second of rest in this damn place. And now that he had someone else here it only irritated him more. She had clearly reached her limit, she needed rest but these goddamn monsters never let up. It was like his own annoyance and anger kept him going. Maybe after losing....someone he was glad for the distraction, someone to look after. Something to live for now.

A minute passed painstakingly slow. Another sound didn't come, not even from the woman's footsteps. Something told him that whatever they were hiding from had passed. Hopefully she was just hiding which was why there was no scream. Another second passed and he slowly let the barrel of the gun sink to the floor. Leaning his head down slightly to her he spoke softly his hand coming from her back to the back of her head comfortingly.

"I think it's gone."

Her eyes opened as the shaking slowly stopped. Peering up a little to the door she also noticed that it had all stopped. Glancing around the cellar which was dimly lit by snowy afternoon light she could feel...stillness. Maybe even safety. Looking at him carefully she took a small breath.

"Really?"

He nodded once with some sense of certainty. Even venturing a small smile when he saw the way her face softened in pure relief. The smile was a great comfort as she let out another breath.

"Thank god..."

He breathed in glad to have a break even if small and in a dirty musty cellar. Looking her over for a second she seemed fine beyond being just as dirty and tired as he was. No scratches or scars from what he could see which was a relief. The glance was just for a second before looking back to her eyes wanting to soothe her.

"You should get some rest."

He didn't notice the way she was looking up at him. His hand still at the back of her head arm around her she felt so completely safe. But also grateful and in sheer awe of this man she had only known for a small while. One who had seen unthinkable things and still felt worry for her of all things. His calm nature and warm smile looked so enrapturing in that moment all she felt was complete attraction to this man. It wasn't like Ethan wasn't an attractive man there just wasn't exactly time to look at him much.

Now she did as they both breathed trying to balance themselves again. His hair was a mess, soft blonde locks falling almost to his eyes as if it hadn't been cut in a little while. Dirt was on his cheek but his eyes shined with awareness and now a vigor for life that survivors had. To her he was the most attractive man he had ever seen. 

He finally noticed the way she was looking at him. He wasn't the only one to be good at survival; she didn't give herself the credit she deserved. The small ways she threw things and blocked ways was also probably the only reason he was still alive. That and...he now realized her being there was also the only reason he was still alive.

And now that he was looking into her face he could see how pretty she really was. Even with messy hair which on instinct he moved a loose strand from her cheek. It was tense again but for a different reason. His soft gesture made her breath in almost confirming that both of them were realizing something they hadn't before. 

He smiled again wanting to ask if she was really okay but the way his hand almost naturally went to her cheek after moving her hair distracted him and suddenly he moved. She came to meet him with a quick exhale, both of their lips meeting quickly. Both their breathes hitched and suddenly the world fell away from them as her arms came up around him quickly.


End file.
